


When the Light Has Faded

by FyreinFlair



Series: Until the Light [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, One-Sided Relationship, Prequel, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreinFlair/pseuds/FyreinFlair
Summary: Ardyn is lonely.He's been lonely for far too long.So when he finds the perfect person, the perfect situation, he knows it's his duty to save him.Prompto couldn't imagine what he was getting himself into(Vampire AU, prequel to Until the Light)





	1. Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> (rating/tags subject to change)

Ardyn was tired of being alone. 

When most of your life consists of killing, it’s hard to make friends to say the least. 

Sure, there were people here and there, passing friendships, acquaintances allowing to live and let live. But he was so tired.

He wanted more.

This wasn't the first time he acted on these desires. No, the first few were sloppy, no loyalty, not enough discipline.

This time he will do things right.

But first, he must find his target, his new companion.

Everything has to be perfect.

***

Prompto picks at the rips in the soles of his shoes.

This pair should last a few more months at least, winter is ending and there would be less wear on them. And then summer would come, something to look forward to at last. He sighs, pulling the feeble blanket tighter around his shoulders. Warmth couldn't come soon enough.

The light pulls up over the horizon and he mentally prepares for the day.

He hates begging.

He hates saying his dumb sob story again and again, the one nobody cares to here. Orphan, lost, skinny, and starving. Words that could describe half of Insomnia's youth at this point.

But, he can work. He still has strength, despite his condition, and he boasts this to anyone who will listen. Chimney sweep? Have wood that needs chopping? Livestock? Cleaning? He'll do anything. Any pay.

Anything to survive.

So when a man comes up to him asking if he wants work, he jumps at the opportunity.

"So enthusiastic! Do you even care to hear what the job entails?"

Prompto kicks the snow off his shoes as he stands, speaking through his grin, "No sir, not unless you wish to tell me. I'll do anything you want, as long as... it is work right? Paid? Er... I'll take coin or food, or whatever you can offer. I'm flexible."

The man smiles through the layers of scarves covering his face, "Anything, eh? Excellent. Follow me then. This will be fun."

Without another word, Prompto follows. A job is a job, he can't afford to be picky. Hopefully this guy turns out not to be a creep.

***

They end up in what looks to be an abandoned warehouse, the boards on the side entrance recently removed to aid entry.

Looking around there seems enough room for around fifty people comfortably, up to a hundred if you're being generous. The man gestures widely to the open space. "Here we are! Recently acquired and ready for occupancy!"

The man spins around, removing some of the scarves to reveal his face. "Well, what do you think?"

His smile was coy, a smirk to match his demeanor. He was... enticing, his face emitting a sense of calm, a trustworthy aura with a twinge of danger. He couldn't look away, his lips parting wordlessly.

Cocking his head, the man chuckles. "What was your name again, son?"

Pulling himself together, he responds, "Prompto sir."

The man makes his way back over to where Prompto is standing, the smile spreading over his face. "Well then, Prompto..." He places both of his gloved hands on his shoulders, the most human contact Prompto has had in a while. "What do you say we... give this place life again, shall we?"

Squeezing his shoulders, the man stares into his eyes, hazel irises seeming to burn with honesty.

Swallowing hard, he replies, "What do you have in mind."

The man lightly lifts Prompto's chin with his fingers, forcing him to retain eye contact. "That, my dear boy, is where you come in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof okay here we go lmao.
> 
> This has been sitting in my drafts for a while, I wanted to post this so bad but I wanted to wait for Until the Light to be finished. 
> 
> ALAS I have writer's block on that one. It will be finished, but for now, this little story is calling to me XD I just love vampire stuff so screw it here y'all go. Fall into hell with me. 
> 
> Thanks again to Rach for reading and being the biggest cheerleader for me, you great dude <3
> 
> And thanks to you for reading! I have a few of these chapters ready so I'll be updating once a week until my mind hates me again. <3


	2. The 11th hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has a job to do, and he is more than happy to accomplish it.

"Tonight! Just before midnight! Details are in the pamphlet! My patron is wealthy and willing to share! Bring your friends, your family, he wants to help all those down on their luck!"

In the span of three days, Prompto has the paperboy salesman act down pat. After his patron (who insists he remain anonymous) cleaned him up and explained his intent, Prompto accepted the responsibility of spreading the word with earnest. 

A place where people without a home can stay and get warm, have food, shelter? A place of genuine charity? How could anyone resist such an offer?

And it feels good. Seeing the light in the eyes of old acquaintances, a glimmer of hope as he sells the idea of dreams coming true.

He believes it to be true. How could he not? It feels so right, he can finally have a purpose.

So he sings his patron's praises without a glance behind.

And his patron smiles, and waits.

***

"Leto, you have to come!" Prompto smiles at the boy, well, nearly a man now. He's worked with him on several occasions. He was quiet, but always did his part, and he was deserving of some good to happen to him, Prompto was sure of it.

Pulling on the sleeves of his jacket, Leto doesn't quite meet his eyes, "I don't know... How do you know he's really going to help us... surely there's a catch."

Prompto sits down next to him, looking at the last of the sunlight over the city skyline. He understands where he is coming from. There's been more than a few bad gigs in their past. Work with no pay, empty promises, and of course those who would... take advantage of them and their situation. It was expected to be weary of any offer, especially one that sounds too good to be true...

And yet...

"I don't know, man. I've got a good feeling about this one. He has this look in his eyes... like I can trust him. And look at how he's helped me! He even paid for me to get a shave on top of new clothes and food and such... It certainly doesn't feel like a hoax. If it is, it's the most well executed one I've ever seen. I've watched him prepare, Leto. I've seen the quarters, the beds he's brought in, the food and resources... it's fantastic."

Turning back to the boy, he pats him on the shoulder. "I get it if you don't want to come, but I'd hate for you to miss out on this. I think I've finally found something good, I can feel it." 

Nodding, Leto sighs as he stands. "Lead the way then. I suppose I don't have any better options at the moment."

They walk through the dimly lit town, picking up stragglers along the way. Families, widowed women and lost children joined them, murmurs of excitement following them until they reach the warehouse, now turned into charity housing. 

The interior radiates warmth. Laughter and merriment litter the space as the room is filled with people. Nervous energy permeates the air.

Prompto couldn't keep his grin to himself, joining in the food and laughter as he sees his work being rewarded in front of him. 

It took more than a few nudges from his patron to get his attention. 

"Oh! Sir! I didn't recognize you dressed like that I-"

Putting a finger to his lips, the man gestures for him to follow. Nodding, Prompto slips out behind him to a small room off the side. "Sorry sir, I didn't know you would be well... among us I suppose."

The man chuckles, "Tonight is your night, Prompto, I'm merely here for support. And I must say, you've done an amazing job, you delivered well beyond what I thought you would be capable of. I'm very proud of you, my boy, and there will be so much more for you...

"But I am getting ahead of myself aren't I. I'll need you to take care of things, address the crowd while I prepare for... later. Give them my thanks, tonight will be one to remember."

Prompto nods, chest swelling with pride. It feels good to be useful, to do good. The man pats him on the back with one hand, handing him a glass of wine with the other. 

"Now get out there, and live as if tonight is your last."

He leaves him with one more squeeze of his shoulder. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention please!"

The hall quiets as the crowd listens to Prompto's speech.

"On behalf of my patron, I thank you all for coming here tonight. It is not often in this age that we see works done from the pure of heart, but I think I speak for us all when I say that there is some good in the world."

Cheers and applause interrupt his speech. He smiles, clearing his throat as he raises his glass, "So thank you again, and here's to a future, though unknown, may it be all the brighter!"

Together, they drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updaaatteee! Thanks for the support so far <3


	3. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto wakes up to find not everything is as it seems.

It was dark. 

Prompto doesn’t remember falling asleep, in fact he doesn’t remember much at all.

He tries to ground himself before he panics

Sight... Well that’s a dead end, nothing. It’s too dark for night; is he blindfolded? His eyelashes flutter against fabric in confirmation. 

Smell... oh god what is that smell? Like rust and decay… mixed in with a leftover mix of a banquet. Right, he had been at the party, toasting, making merry. But what could that metallic smell be? 

Touch... He feels… his arms are above his head, tied together with… ouch! Rope? Is that rope? It hurts when he struggles, cuts deeper into his wrists. Otherwise he is sitting on the ground, he tries to stand but his energy is depleted, he can barely feel his legs. Fantastic.

Sound… he hears… ringing, like echos of… screams? More like whimpering, like people wanting to scream but lacking the energy to do so. God what is happening?

Taste…

“Ah… awake now, are we? Here, let me help you with that pesky blindfold.”

He blinks hard. It’s still too dark to truly see, but he can make out his face. “A… Ardyn?” He manages to squeak out through his scratchy throat.

“Shh little Pompto. Rest, you’ve had a rough night. Sorry about the restraints, they are for you as much as they are for me, I promise.”

“What…”

“Shhhh I said. All will be made clear in time.”

His eyes have now adjusted enough that he can just make out the outline of Ardyn, pacing in front of him. 

“I’m sure you have questions, and all will be answered in time. For now, I need you to answer a question. Do you want to die?”

“What?” Die? Of course he doesn’t want to die why would he even ask such a question? 

“Think carefully, the alternative might be worse than death. Don’t regret your decision.”

“The… alternative?” His voice is no more than a whisper, he can feel himself fading.  
“Not all of us get to make such a decision you know, it’s simple. Do you want to die, or live… forever… with me?” His smile was unsettlingly wide. 

“I… I want…” What does he want? Does he know? Everything is spinning, moving too fast.”

“I want… to live…”

Grabbing Prompto’s shoulders, Ardyn leaned into his ear to whisper, “That’s all I need to hear, my pet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry the chapters aren't coming out as fast as I'd like but I'm still goin with this one don't you worry <3


	4. New Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Prompto to begin his new life.

"It’s all over now, you can open your eyes."

Darkness.

He couldn’t open his eyes, and yet… 

Every sound seems to echo, thudding in his ears, the weight of it all too heavy for him.

Open his eyes? Does he even have eyes anymore? Does he even exist?

"Aw, come on now young Prompto, surely you can do that much now can't you?" 

Prompto... that was his name. Yes of course, he remembers now. He was tall, blond, and scrappy, hungry most of the time, trying to find work.

Hungry... he's hungry now... though that word doesn't seem to fit. His throat aches, burning, crying for something... Is it thirst? Yes he's thirsty. Parched. Where is he again? Where-

Something slaps him in his face. Hard. 

"I said, wake up. That wasn't a suggestion."

The pain spreads throughout his jaw, yes, he can feel his face and body now. So heavy, so much effort to move, but he can tell the voice isn't bluffing. He needs to open his eyes, but how?

He focuses all of his attention to lift one eyelid, than another, and slowly the world around him settles into place. 

The room is shrouded in darkness. The only light comes from the moonlit sky filtering in between the open holes in the roof. And yet he can see perfectly clear. He isn't the only one in the room, there are several... people? Bodies? Laying around him, and then the voice... he seems... familiar

"Ah there we are. Not too difficult now, yes? Now let's sit up so we can talk all proper-like." Those familiar amber gold eyes sparkling in the slight moonlight illuminate them, a sly smile shining back at him. 

"Welcome, my boy. I'm sure you have many questions, but first, how about a drink? You must be parched."

At the mention of thirst Prompto's throat begins to ache, burning for something, anything to put out the fire. He opens his mouth to speak, but all he can croak out was a weak 'please'.

The other man laughs. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to let you suffer more than you already have my boy. And look at all the fresh meat we caught together, no need to make a killing so early. Here, come drink this one, they seem healthy enough."

Crawling, Prompto heads towards the man and the body in front of him. Part of Prompto isrevolted, surely he can't mean drink from a... a person? But this thought iss shoved to the side of his brain as his thirst takes over, instinct winning over will as he begins piercing the neck of the man with his… teeth? No, they emerge, sharp, fangs from his mouth and he begins to drink the blood from his body.

Bliss.

Nectar; sweet, delicious nectar as the blood flows down his throat. He's never tasted anything so sweet, so appetizing in his life. It’s as if every food, every flavor he ever tasted no longer exists. This is all he ever wants, all he could ever want. 

Nothing should be allowed to taste this good.

When he is finally finished, the man before him drained of all the blood in his body, he scatters away from him, the humanity returning to his brain as the last of the crimson liquid dribbles down his chin.

Did he just... drink this man's blood? He must be dreaming, this can't be real... he can't...

"Very good, though you missed a spot." The man kneels over him, gently raising his hand to caress Prompto's cheek before wiping his chin with his thumb. Licking the remaining blood off of his fingers, he smacks his lips. "Ah... yes, the taste never gets old."

Prompto stares at him, pulling his knees to his chest as he tries to remember how he got here, or anything at all.

"Now, I'm sure you have plenty of questions for me, but I'm afraid those will have to wait. For now, your name is Prompto, though I'm sure you remember that much at least. Who you were before doesn't matter. You have been reborn! You are my creation, and mine alone."

Smiling, the man lifts another body, this time what looks to be a female, towards him. "You may call me Ardyn, and from now on, you are a creature of the night, a vampire just like yours truly. Now drink up, young one, you will need your strength."

He could just barely hear Ardyn on the edge of his awareness whispering, “Don’t forget you chose this life.”

Without another thought Prompto devours the woman, ignoring her screams as he drains her life away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


	5. Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They move on.

The first few nights were a blur.

After his first night, after feasting on the dead for hours, Prompto and Ardyn had fled without a trace. 

Prompto felt like an empty shell of a person. He still does, though full of others’ blood.

People. Real people that he had smiled at and shaken hands with. All dead. All because of him.

He can see their faces in his mind. Women, children; faces he knew and strangers he had just met. 

He can't think about it anymore. He can't. Too much, too many, so much blood on his hands.

"But now you can truly live, my pet!"

He's right. Prompto knows he is. He chose this, he chose life over death. He knew nothing good could come of staying alive and yet he begged for it. His hands trace over the holes in his neck where Ardyn had all but drained him of blood.

The actual turning was cloudy, he remembers extreme pain, a burning as he desperately drank from Ardyn himself.

His blood was nothing like a humans. It tasted like poison; sharp daggers burning his throat, changing him as he could feel Ardyn's heartbeat matching his own.

It was an awful memory, and yet...

Something had stirred within him as he was changing, a dependence, a bond he didn't expect.

This was complicated, and the empty space did nothing to clarify what he was feeling.

Ardyn spins around as he walks ahead of him. "You're being awfully quiet, something on your mind?"

Prompto shakes his head as Ardyn tsk's at him. "Come now, we still have a bit of walking to do before we reach the stables, surely you have some questions for me?"

They were journeying to one of Ardyn's safe houses; apparently being immortal gives you time to accumulate money, and property.

"Why me?" Prompto asks out loud, unsure of where the question came from. "You could have saved any of them, why did you want me?"

Laughing Ardyn claps him on his shoulder. "Is that all? Here I thought we would get much more existential. Though we have plenty of time to go over all that nitty gritty when we reach our new home. But back to your question, why not you? You were, you are perfect. Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately, I think you'll be pleased.

"On top of that, you had nowhere to go, no one to turn to. Honestly, you reminded me of a younger version of myself. Down on my luck, begging for life, for a cure."

Running his fingers slowly through Prompto's hair, he softens his voice for a moment, "Don't you see, we need each other." He gently kisses Prompto's forehead before smiling his magic smile again. 

"Come! Before the sun rises, we must pick up the pace or things will not be pretty. Perhaps that was the question you should have asked, my sweet boy."

Should it have been? Prompto doesn't know.

He doesn't know anything anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rach for readin! Sorry my chapters are so short, its the way i prefer to section them haha but more is coming! <3 
> 
> thank you for reading so so much <333


End file.
